cerezo
by phantomhave
Summary: ahora todo esta pacifico, pero ellos llegaran a descubrir un pasado que creían extinto
1. Chapter 1

En la pacifica aldea escondida entra las hojas, recién reconstruida después de que la gran cuarta guerra ninja acabara, la quinta hokage seguía estando en el puesto aunque claro ella quería retirarse para disfrutar de su jubilación y de sus años dorados.

Pero mientras tanto seguía sentada en su oficina, leyendo el papeleo y mandando a misiones algunos shinobis, ya que aunque se allá acabado la guerra seguían vivos unos pequeños grupos de ninjas malvados que querían interrumpir esta nueva paz.

Mientras que el equipo siete estaban reunido nuevamente, ya que Sasuke había pedido un tiempo para hacer su viaje de redención pero ya por fin había acabado y estaba de regreso en la aldea.

Aunque claro al principio no fue bien recibido por los aldeanos ya que seguían desconfiando de él, el Uchiha tuvo que hacer trabajo comunitario además de estar vigilado por los cazadores ambu las veinticuatro horas del día.

Pero eso no fue impedimento para que el regresara ahora como miembro activo del equipo siete, Naruto tenía que estudia para que se pudiera convertir en hokage ya que aunque era el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja era muy joven y seguía siendo muy impulsivo.

Y es por eso que en ocasiones Sakura le pegaba para que dejara de hacerlo, mientras que la pequeña flor de cerezo que daba vida al equipo siete se había convertido en la mejor medico ninja además de que era conocida como la princesa del puño por la tremenda fuerza que podía acumular en un solo de su puño.

Aunque estos chicos se habían vuelto a reunir junto con su sensei kakashi Hatake, estaban separados la mayor parte del tiempo ya que tenían actividades muy lejanas uno de los otros así que solo se reunían para entrenar o para ir a comer a ichiraku.

Pero un día todo fue diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

Los habitantes abrían sus negocios para comenzar un nuevo día, las personas caminaban yendo de un lugar a otro, todo se encontraba en paz.

Hasta que algo interrumpió, se trataba de una fuerte explosión a las afueras de la aldea, los shinobis de inmediato fueron para allá, para averiguar qué es lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mucho humo y polvo volaba por la zona, varios de los shinobis ya se encontraban en el área en inclusive el equipo siete, pero no había nada, pensaron en la posibilidad de que lo causaran unos genin pero tampoco, no había signos de batalla alguna.

Cuando el humo y el polvo se disipo todo había quedado en silencio, nadie se movía y sus respiraciones tampoco se oían.

Los shinobis que quedaban en los arboles vieron a lo lejos los árboles se movían bruscamente, se trataba de un viento que cada vez se acercaba más rápido a ellos, y así de rápido llego asía ellos golpeándolos duramente.

Con los brazos se cubrían la cara asiendo un tipo escudo, porque la tierra y muchas hojas les pegaban en el cuerpo y les asían pequeños cortes en la piel por la velocidad a la que el poderoso viento conducía todo.

Todo esto duro solo unos cuantos minutos, el viento se disipo y los shinobis pensaron que ya había acabado pero se equivocaban, esto era el principio de todo.

Una pequeña corriente de electricidad recorrió todo el lugar, nadie se movía, nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando menos lo pensaron tres explosiones estallaron a su alrededor, los aldeanos gritaban de puro terror al recordar el pasado ataque de Pein y pensaron que podría ser algo igual.

Todos los ninjas se movilizaron corriendo asía la aldea para protegerla pero de la nada la corriente eléctrica que había pasado con anterioridad regresaba, pero esta vez parecía como si fuera rayos que cayeran desde el cielo asía la tierra incendiando todo lo que tocaba.

El cielo de un maravilloso azul se había teñido de un tono carmesí.

Tanto los shinobis y las kunoichis trataban de poner a los civiles a salvo, pero a pesar de todo esto seguían habiendo catástrofes.

Y como si esto no fuera suficiente algunos rayos de ser azules eran de color naranja con pequeños destellos en rojo que igualmente tocaban la tierra, pero estos en lugar de incendiar todo lo que tocaba dejaba en el suelo a unos seres muy altos encorvados y totalmente de negro con ojos rojos.

Estos seres gruñían y atacaban algunos civiles que seguían corriendo por su vida.

-MATAR, MATAR, MATAR- es todo lo que decían, con una voz de solo oírla te ponía helada la sangre

Naruto y los demás trataban de detenerlos pero los jutsus que realizaban no tenían efecto en ellos, las bestia tenían garras enormes con los que herían y en un pequeño descuido.

Una pequeña niña iba a ser víctima de uno de estos seres, pero Naruto se interpuso en el ataque dándole a él, Sakura al ver a su mejor amigo así corrió a él para curarlo a pesar que ya había gastado mucha chakra curando a los demás pero ella no se rendiría.

De sus manos emano un color verde para curar a su amigo y afortunadamente lo logro.

Siguieron batallando, el equipo siete se cuidaba, cada que uno de ellos era herido se curaban y a los demás, el polvo y las llamas asían que las batallas se vieran cada vez más brutales.

Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto estaban heridos pero aun así seguían estando de pie, no importa si morían, morirían con honor y por lo que habían luchado en la cuarta guerra ninja.

La sangre estaba por todos lados había charcos de sangre, por lo cual el lugar se veía más macabro.

En una casa en llamas y a punto de caerse había personas atrapadas, Sakura no perdió el tiempo y entro a rescatar a las personas, sacándolas del lugar antes de que la casa se callera a pedazos quemados.

Uno de esos rayos que alcanzo a la pequeña cerezo, sin hacerle daño la amarro de un brazo, ella intentaba zafarse desesperadamente, pero rápidamente llegaron otros agarrándola de la otra muñeca, los dos tobillos.

La alzaron por los aires, los chicos al ver a su flor en esa situación lucharon por llegar lo más rápido asía ella.

Pero atrás de ella se formó un agujero negro, los rayos que la retenían la querían meter, pero ella luchaba para resistirse y que la soltaran, pero de adentro un rayo blanco la tomo por la cintura y con una fuerza descomunal, la metió al agujero.

Los demás rayos cesaron y las criaturas así como llegaron desaparecieron, kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke no podían creer que los habían engañado.

Una gran rabia los invadió, dejaron que se llevaron a su cerezo, todo había sido una gran distracción para secuestrarla, pero no importaba donde se la abrían llevado, ellos la buscarían hasta el fin del mundo.


End file.
